


lost in an irrelevant sea of words

by daegudreaming



Category: One Direction, Simon Cowell - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegudreaming/pseuds/daegudreaming





	lost in an irrelevant sea of words

I walk down the dark street, clutching my jacket close to me as the wind blows against me. My heels tap against the cold concrete and the only light I can find are the one's from the occasional working street lamps. I make my way down dark alley's and streets just hoping to find my way home. It's been three days since I've moved to the city, every crowded road filled with people in every direction. I look around to try to find any sign of people, fear beginning to raise the hair on my neck. Not long after, I see the shadow of a person.

My pace begins to quicken as I start speed walking down and around the block to try to lose him. Maybe, I thought, maybe he's not following me. I try to calm myself before continuing to walk at a heightened pace.  
“Please don't approach me, please..” I begged to myself.  
The man's pace quickens, turning to the speed of a sprint. I breathe in, air becoming tainted with panic. I start running, my heels going off.  
The heel of my shoe breaks off from the force of running and I quickly take it off and grab it in my hands as I continue running away. I don't scream, nothing comes out but fearful panting.  
I look behind to find him still chasing me. He looked like he was in his mid to late 50's. No matter how fast I ran, he kept catching up to me.  
“Stop!” I scream loudly as he approaches.  
“Please-” I stutter out.  
I try to escape, I try so hard to escape the terror of the man. But in an instant he launches himself at me and tackles me to the ground. Covering my mouth as I squirm and scream, only to have it muffled by his large hands.  
I look into his eyes. A chocolate brown softly lit by the not too distant streetlight. I can feel a needle poke into my skin. The brightness fading more and more. My eyes start to flutter loosely to sleep. Every part of me trying to fight whatever he drugged me with.  
My body is lose, I'm still conscious but maybe not for long. The man carries me in his arms towards somewhere I couldn't begin to describe. Only because I began to give in to the drug. My eyes closing finally and everything falling asleep.  
I wake up chained to a bed. Metal handcuffs hold my hands still to the steel bed frame.  
“Help!” I scream with whatever was left in my lungs. I try to shake out of the handcuffs.  
I can see the man at a table in the distance, back faced towards me.  
The light illuminated more features. His black salt and pepper hair, his muscular body type, and what seems to be a thick stubble.  
“Please,” I choke out in cries. “Just let me go. I won't do anything if you just release me.”  
I can hear the scrape of metal on metal, what sounds like the sharpening of a knife. He places his knife down where I can see it. The shiny metal reflecting into my eyes.  
“No.. no, no!” I shout. I thrash around as the man picks up the knife and walks toward me.  
He climbs into the bed, creepily crawling up to me. I turn my head to the right hoping to avoid looking at him dead in the eyes again. I can feel the cold blade press up against my neck. My breath trembling as I try not to panic. He silently traces the knife up and down my jawline. I can feel a tiny pinch and the feeling of liquid on my skin. The tears in my eyes well up as I try to stay still. He removes the knife and throws it with great force, the loud clatter releasing a frightened sound from my lips.  
He runs his thumb where he must've stabbed me, and takes the blood into his finger. He grabs my face and turns it forcefully where I'm staring him face to face.  
He caresses my face with the blood stained thumb, the red liquid smeared on my face.  
He comes closer, to me, to my neck specifically and hovers over my collarbones.  
There's a massive lump in my throat that I try so hard to swallow down.  
“It's just a bad dream.” My mind assures me.  
His hot breath is on my body and I just want to go home and scrub myself so clean. To scrub away so hard that the top layer of my skin comes off and I'm finally clean.  
He rests his head on my shoulder. The man just relaxes there in silence and the deafening quiet of everything right now makes me want to scream to loud. It wasn't long before a loud blood curdling scream release through my mouth startling him causing him to strike me with the back of his hand on my face.  
I can feel the stinging sensation of the hit. My left cheek was probably red with his hand imprinted on there.  
“This can't be real.” I mumble quietly under my breath. It was merely too frightening to be real.  
Simon gets off of me and walks away towards that table of his. I see him come back with a bandana, one to probably muzzle me with. I shut my mouth tightly and twist and turn so he can't gag me.  
He climbs on top of me again, weight and power conquering me once more.  
He forcefully ties the gag to my mouth tightly. Muffled screams began to come out. This time as he leaves, the lights shut off and I'm left in the dark. Silenced and chained, bound by metal in my own prison. I felt dirty, I felt as if it was me to blame. Because, maybe it was. I could've easily avoided this. And alone I sobbed in what seemed to be an empty warehouse, until I finally fell fast asleep.  
I woke up in a bathtub. One warm with beautiful pure white petals sprinkled all over the white water. Steam filled the all white bathroom. I grabbed the soap next to me and began to scrub clean. I ran the bar up and down my legs, my stomach, my arms. Until I was finally covered in soapy lather.  
I continue cleaning myself over and over again, the endless cycle of running a bar of soap all over my body repeating for what seemed like forever.  
It was then I finally felt a pair of hands on my back. My body was still, I couldn't move. I could feel those large hands lathering up my back, oblivious to who was doing that. My emotions seemed to have disappeared. I felt empty, no feelings at all in my mind. The hands ran up and down my waist. Lathering my arms too with soap. Those hands began to travel to my chest where they felt up my frozen body and down to my pelvis where they began touching me in ways I couldn't perceive.  
A sudden flash and I was back to reality. Looking around to see where I was.

The same place from yesterday. I shake out of my cuffs again, a hopeless attempt to escape. My wrists were sore as I was bound; metal to metal by my arms. It was cold, the morning light shining through the missing pieces of roofing.  
If only I saw myself in a mirror, I probably looked like a mess.  
I see the man on a couch across the long building, sleeping. My mind wondered how such a man capable of such inhumane acts could possibly sleep.  
I rattle the handcuffs and scream out, “Hey! Sir, please!”, so many times I lose count. The old bastard finally woke up. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair and began walking towards me. I painfully try to break the handcuffs, as if maybe by some miracle they would finally break apart by a brute amount of force I had deep down. But no, it doesn't happen.  
He unlocks the cuffs and quickly grabs both of my hands and drags me to the floor. I stumble up but he grabs rope on him and binds my hands yet again.  
He pulls me, with my feet dragging behind, to a bathtub on the isolate corner of the warehouse. There was a large white bathtub and a few buckets of water and a tall mirror. He forcefully undresses me. It was like every time his skin came to contact with mine, it burned in deep and I couldn't get rid of the marks or the feeling and it was forever bound to my soul.  
He makes me enter the already filled tub. Icy cold water shocking me awake. He grabs a bucket and dumps it all over the rest of my body. Hairs raising up from the cold. The man begins to wash my hair with cheap shampoo as I just catatonically sit there in silence and fear.  
Another bucket of cold water runs over myself. And this time, he scrubs my body clean. What he did was the opposite though, because then his touch burned my body all over instead of making me clean. He grabbed a sponge and lathered me up, just like I did in my dream. But from that peaceful dream turned literal and fearful and everything the opposite of what I wanted and thought of.  
He takes me out of the tub calmly and wraps my body with a towel. He drags me to the mirror and I finally see myself after a whole terror filled day.  
My eye makeup is smudged badly, a scratch is on my cheek and abnormally red on the other.  
I lose it at the sight of myself. I shake out of his grip and slam my hands into the mirror and quickly grab a shard of broken glass.  
I hold the shard towards him and he backs off. I'm trembling but I try to stay calm. “Why!” I spat at him.  
He has his hands up in surrender. But still, he says nothing.  
As I come at him, he says nothing but one thing. “Simon.” An accented voice says.  
I pause, but not before I slash his cheek impulsively. He grabs my arms and throws the shard away. We locked eyes before I felt him strike me to the ground.  
Simon.  
The last thing that popped into my mind before he hit me unconscious.  
Metal on my wrists, the familiar feeling finally there again instead of chafing rope. I can hear the creaking of the bed I was in, and an unfamiliar force in the lower part of my body.  
I opened my eyes to see Simon, naked and thrusting into me. Hands tied to the bed frame again and feet bound by each each lower corner by rope.  
I can see a mixed look of pleasure and pain on his face and he goes in and out of me. I close my eyes and try to block the feeling out.  
He thrusts in again, this time harder. A moan escapes my lips as the newfound sensation makes me feel aroused and strangely pleasant.  
Simon's hot and sweaty body continues to pound into mine as we both breathe heavily, the air between us filling with our steamy breaths. “Simon,” I pant. That's all I say before I reach an unexplainable peak and scream out in the most pleasurable way.  
I can feel him stiffen up before coming inside me, filling me up with something warm. The both of us breathe heavily together, and he places his hand on my cheek and does the same thing he did the night he took me away. And suddenly I remember the things he did. But the hostility was gone in those memories. The fear disappeared.


End file.
